Journey Of The Darkness
by sasina
Summary: uma entidade ancestral um medo das trevas os poderes ancestrais desencadeados por tolos em uma floresta o roubo de almas e aprisionamento e desaparecimento de deuses e nessas horas temos a liga da justica mas quando a liga cada um de seus membros poderosos nao podem ajudar temos apenas Batman capitulo 02 em diante temos lemon e yaoi algum dub con non con Vingador Fantasma
1. Chapter 1

Journey in the Darkness

31 dias para o crepúsculo dourado 21 dias para o amanhecer vermelho

O Livro negro dos segredos

Dos Guardiões do crepúsculo aos Mensageiros do Amanhecer

Reino Sombrio

Capitulo 01 A Festa.

Era a mais nova festa de confraternização e socialização onde estavam inaugurando o novo projeto da Fundação Wayne esta era uma festa onde estariam convidando todos os filantropos milionários e quem pudesse doar para a causa da consciência e ou interesses pessoais.

Eles iriam usar uma confraternização e socialização onde iriam compartilhar cultura e emprego a causas de comunidade pobre e também a reserva indígena chamada Valey Abyss Lost Soul, era uma reserva indígena situada ao sudoeste de Gotham este estava sendo a partir daquela semana tombada em renome e cultura histórica e ambiental onde não poderiam mais desmatar e ou fazer qualquer empreendimentos referentes a construção civil.

Seria como qualquer meio turístico e cultural sua imensa mata virgem de cem mil e quitares de mata virgem e fechada onde suas cavernas e lagos subterrâneos e a moradia de diversas comunidades indígenas derivadas do que chamam de povo do corvo e do povo morcego e sem falar na biodiversidade que era divida entre animais nativos e a grande concentração de aracnídeos flora e fauna exótica além de uma imensa concentração de corvos e morcegos eram por si mesma diversas cavernas cobertas e uma mata tao fechada que chegava a assustar, aracnídeos como aranhas animais noturnos corvos morcegos e pássaros como corujas e lobos era uma fauna flora escondida do mundo onde colecionava mitos e estórias ocultas..

Estes estavam abrindo espaço para fraternização e o empréstimo de suas diversas entradas que anteriormente eram feitas excursões em suas trilhas fechadas e cavernas de rios e lagos subterrâneos e cachoeiras naturais.

Porem a Companhia Wayne estava interessada na enorme quantidade de plantas com propriedades medicinais e cosméticas.

Por se dizer eram um ramo que iria seguir se os nativos da reserva permitissem e assim iriam por medida render lucros extensos com os empreendimentos de substancias nativo americanos, e com muitas patentes e o domínio dos medicamentos um novo ramo dos negócios.

E assim eles foram para uma grande tenda construída em vários meses de preparo no incentivo de novos laboratórios e clinicas novos empregos empresas e benefícios prolongados cura e vacinas e assim eles ao longo de vários meses de preparo e incentivo onde estava buscando contribuidores e doadores e muitos daqueles que possivelmente poderiam empreender e criar convênios com hospitais e clinicas por todo o pais fabricas e aumentar em bilhões os lucros da empresa Wayne,

Mesmo que diversos turistas ao longo dos anos tenham se perdido e assim o turismo e seu folclore era conhecido por poucos e assim as empresas Wayne estavam interessadas em escolas e sua cultura nativa sendo que viviam por muitos anos isolados.

Pela primeira vez em anos eles iriam se socializar com a comunidade além de suas crenças porem todos eram instruídos apenas isolados vivendo na grande mata isolada muitos se não sua maioria tinham nível superior apenas eremitas isolados da sociedade cujos costumes prevalecem intactos e imutáveis e assim com seus artefatos e religiões além de suas crenças inalteradas por séculos.

E assim houve nesta festa de confraternização milhares de ricos curiosos e pessoas de empreendimentos onde iriam usar seus muitos recursos para abrir exploração de terras onde poderiam tirar proveito.

E assim em meio a imensa reserva e o grande salao de festas construído a beira da entrada da reserva estavam os convidados de honra eles iriam abrir as portas que ficaram por mais de cinquenta anos sem abrir seus empreendimentos eram ilimitados segurança aprendizagem escolaridade cultura.

E assim os filantropos e milionários que estavam na festa esta era e o líder da comunidade todos vinham preparados do grande evento e os templos e selos construídos pelos ancestrais das tribos unificadas ao longo dos anos.

Estes se reuniram os chefes das cinco tribos os caciques e vários moradores das tribos pelo que constava estavam usando roupas de suas tribos pareciam miscigenadas com espécies de smokings de coloração entre preto vermelho e cores fortes diversas e assim como o seus colares de pedras brancas e dentes pinturas fortes em seus rostos e quanto aos convidados milionários resolveram aderir a situação vindo com mascaras de pássaros ou outros animais tanto naturais quanto folclóricos porem com roupas de gala.

Entre eles estavam o filantropo playboy bilionário e responsável pela festa onde ao longo do imenso local via diversas esculturas em madeira em volta de uma imensa floresta e cavernas em sua extensão e assim seus nativos de pele vermelha confraternizando com os homens brancos com suas roupas caras e na imensa tenda em murais de vidro e tocos de arvores harmonizando com mascaras antigas esculturas e diversas relíquias e mais ao longo na direção esquerda a grande fogueira e depois em uma trilha uma caverna com inscrições e assim não existiam mais do que floresta de mata virgem e colaboradores onde estes eram servidos uma mistura de comidas típicas e alimentos naturalmente americanos contemporâneos e sucos de frutas naturais e o próprio cacique e em uma de suas mascaras estavam a pele de um imenso morcego acima de um totem e selos diversos da caverna com inscrições intrigantes.

E com o objetivos de aumentar em alguns dígitos sua enorme conta bancaria com mais alguns patrocinadores e filiações de empresas parceiras com isso se tudo correr bem.

Este era um dos inúmeros encontros beneficentes onde era essencial seu comparecimento e obrigatoriedade onde ele teria que interagir com todos mesmo que a contragosto.

Em tudo haviam todo o tipo de gente e muitos deste eram seus rivais em empreendimentos e empresas de todos os tipos mas isso traria ganhos imensos e lucros sem precedentes.

Então la conversando com o cacique e o pajé cada um de uma tribo diferente um era da tribo morcego outro era da tribo corvo.

- Entao como eram as historias de seus antepassados existiam maneiras de curar os doentes? – perguntou Bruce diretamente a o homem de longos cabelos negros rosto pintado formando o símbolo de garras e esqueletos um colar de pedras vermelhas e dentes e diversas ao que pareciam maiores que a de um lobo comum e uma túnica longa e calcas com inscrições e símbolos com um sol e um corvo.

- Na nossa tribo o shaman recorria aos poderes do grande corvo vestido com o poder de seu protetor, nos recorríamos a forca da natureza usando ervas próprias e a historia da grande ruina carmesim. – dizia ele

- Na nossa tribo era diferente em algum momento do tempo o corvo de encontro ao morcego livrando da sombra do pesadelo. – disse o outro que usava cabelos espichados e finos longa túnica colorida com inscrições em um de nosso rituais eles eram livrados em um instante no transe com ervas que limpariam seu corpo e mente de pragas. – dizia – E como vocês branco diriam livrar o corpo de doenças dando ao corpo do homem um momento para se curar.

- E onde entra o corvo e o morcego. – perguntou um homem idoso que vinha em sua direção usando um terno de risca de giz e baixa estatura e uma mascara preta que pareciam um pássaro preto e parcialmente calvo. – Desculpe a intromissão Senhores, mas ouvi entre diversas conversas que uma vez em varias historias e contado que o morcego ganhou presente do corvo e os dois se uniram para curar um sacerdote e deveras interessante a historia falando sobre a praga negra a sombra devoradora ou algo assim. – dizia.

- Nem por isso Ellis, isso seria interessante. – dizia Bruce.

O pajé se virou para o cacique e os dois disseram em conjunto. – Mil anos de trevas.

- mil anos de trevas. Repetiu o homem chamado Ellis.

Ellis Fulbring era um dono de diversas boates e casas noturnas que faziam jogos ilegais e desvio de verbas e as escuras empreendimentos ilegais além de trafico de drogas realmente era um grande homem de negócios escuros porem de fachada ele era um benfeitor e filantropo de distribuição de remédios em classes baixas estava em seu quarto casamento com setenta anos e uma mulher de vinte anos além de clinicas de manipulação de diversas fabricas de remédios.

- Os mil anos de trevas começa com a vinda da rainha dos pesadelos e o grande shaman e a rainha da ruina, mas nos gostaríamos de nos reunir mais tarde na grande confraternização para contar nossas historias e falar sobre os templos das cavernas como o senhor Wayne propôs a disseminação da cultura por volta da meia noite se o senhor não se importar. – disse o cacique. – Cada shaman de uma tribo ira contar uma parte da historia mas isso e tudo muito memorável para contar para cada um a parte.

- Um suspense bem elaborado eu vejo, sendo para manter o mistério. – Disse Ellis. – Entao como seria se você Bruce pudessem me ajudar com as fabricas de medicamentos. – perguntou.

- Isso seria melhor resolver com Lucius ele entende melhor de empreendimentos do que eu. – disse Bruce.

- Ele tem razão e comigo mesmo. – disse um homem negro de cabelos negros se aproximando com uma mulher morena de cabelos longos e vestido azul turquesa e sapatos igualmente azuis. – esse tipo de negocio e com as empresas Wayne e no momento não e agora já que viemos falr de folclore e cultural nativo americana. – disse Lucius alegremente com um copo de suco em sua mao direção e o braço esquerdo envolto de sua esposa.

- E mesmo depois conversamos a respeito disso. – disse Ellis

- E muito interessante o folclore. – disse Lucius nos estávamos ouvindo uma historia de união entre uma raposa, uma serpente e um lobo eles eram os guardiões do portal do corvo, algo que falava sobre a vinda do fim dos tempos.

- Nos as vezes nos unimos para contar a historia do corvo que foi em busca das asas da alvorada vermelha ela trazia a cura das trevas eternas. – disse um cacique da tribo logo se aproximando, era um homem alto robusto de longa túnica vermelha e calca bege e cabelos curtos e espichados. – As inúmeras historias das tribos eram contadas e quando nossa tribo era uma so e mundo era um grande desconhecido. – disse o homem este era da tribo da serpente, com símbolos alongados envolto de seus bracos em forma de serpente onde haviam duas serpentes em cada braço fazem do cruzamentos um em cada braço como se fossem fios e ainda eram pretas e como se fossem lacos ate suas mãos com a boca de encontro a outra.

E la estavam belas indígenas mesmo que em sua maioria seja de grande cultura e os homens começaram a conversar a respeito da mitologia e da cura envolvendo rituais ele mal esperava pelo sarau na fogueira mesmo que nem todos ficariam ate o final não prestando atenção e apenas acenando em concordância e assim observando inúmeras mulheres tanto nativo americanas quanto americanas de nascença e com um sino ao ar livre tocou haviam passados horas em meio a conversas frívolas de entrevistas eles assim terminaram seus comentários sem sentindo e assim Bruce perguntou ao seguir os indígenas.

- Lucius você vai me acompanhar ate o sarau, deve ser interessante. – disse Bruce se dirigindo ao ar livre.

- Não, receio que tenho muito trabalho a fazer, meus filhos para ver e uma noite de sono. – disse Lucius dando um tapa amigável em suas costas e seguindo direção contraria para sair. – Ate amanha Bruce. – e assim ele e sua esposa seguiram para fora da tenda nos estacionamentos improvisados.

E assim não eram muitos que resolveram ficar para ouvir as historias mas em sua maioria curiosos e pesquisadores simpatizantes de cultura indígena e colecionadores e la sentaram em círculos em volta de uma imensa fogueira e assim muitos ali demonstrando entusiasmo e curiosidade e assim Bruce sentou ao lado de seus colaboradores e o pajé o cacique e várias tribos miscigenadas ao longo dos anos confraternizando e assim o líder de diversas tribos ali resolveram então escolher um porta voz.

- Eu me chamo Grande Lobo Fantasma sou o que escolheram entre os mais antigos moradores da tribo do Lobo e escolhido como o porta voz entre a arvores da tribo eu vou começar a contar a nossa historia e assim darei a palavra e compartilharemos nossas bebidas comidas e cachimbo onde iremos presenciar as antigas historias de cura e aprendizado. – disse ele e assim com uma caneca estranha ele começou a distribuir um liquido esverdeado de sabor amargo e logo depois folhas secas cada um foi mastigando e tomando seus copos e logo em seguida um cachimbo estranho e longo. Que todos foram tomando mastigando e tragando.

Aos poucos Bruce foi se sentindo entorpecido nauseado sua cabeça rodando e seus sentidos nublados mas nada tao estranho quanto a escuridão foi criando sombras e ventos estranhos as chamas dançantes e uma mulher de longos cabelos como a noite em chamas escuras se aproximando como se todos ignorassem sua presença.

Ele via que a noite era transformada em uma nevoa as chamas de seu centro se desprendiam seres obscuros e seus cabelos se transformavam na própria escuridão então olhando novamente para o cacique que dizia.

- Eu darei a palavra ao Grande Corvo Vermelho. – disse e assim uma homem de túnicas vermelhas e pintura que lembrava uma ave ele começou a falar com uma voz rouca e sinistras dizendo e assim como se tudo estivesse enevoada e se transformando como se as nuvens estivessem em redemoinhos seguindo a historia e tudo voltando aos princípios dos tempos...

Esta mulher luminosamente vermelha se aproximou dele e disse ao se sentar de seu lado esquerdo ele nunca havia notado esta mulher antes tao bela de pele avermelhada e olhos como se brilhassem ao ar das estrelas e a sua luminosidade seus olhos que mudavam de um verde esmerada para um vermelho sangue incandescente e assim ela disse ao seu olhar nublado.

- Vamos ver um pouco da historia Bruce. – disse a sim como se o vento e a sua volta tudo nublou e a escuridão se reinou...

Capitulo 02 – A Rainha das Sombras

Prologo – Nascimento Sombrio

Antes mesmo de o tempo existir quando ainda existiam apenas deuses e os humanos eram apenas um pensamento um conceito da mente distante existiam deuses viventes e pensamentos existentes.

Entre estes deuses existia um grande criador um ser universal que tinha como objetivo criar uma vida coerente uma vida capaz de seguir seus próprios caminhos.

Este foi conhecido por diversos nomes entre o cristianismo e ate mesmo diversas culturas entre os grego romanos seriam caos e ordem mas para os cristãos nada mais do que o ser absoluto ele e conhecido apenas como deus ou deusa e sendo onipresente e onisciente e o muçulmano como Ala.

Este com seu pensamento de povoar o universo criou todos os seres humanos estava entre suas maiores criações entre diversas outras racas parecidas por serem virtualmente próximos a ele capazes de pensar e evoluir para num futuro serem em constante movimento e constante evolução.

Ele os criou capazes de seguirem seus próprios destinos suas próprias decisões seus próprios caminhos cada qual capazes de serem tanto bons como maléficos e assim ao terminar sua criação viu cada um capazes de grandes feitos porem grandes malefícios.

E assim a angustia e o desespero apoderou do criador o medo do que sua criação seria capaz de fazer se angustiando de sua grande obra tao próximo a si e tao distante se eram capazes de cruzar o caminho da luz e da escuridão e assim vendo ao longo de sua trajetória o que seriam capazes de fazer com suas decisões ele temeu pela primeira vez não o que poderia fazer a ele mas o mal que causariam a si mesmo as guerras que viriam travar e o desespero que acarretariam a suas próprias vidas.

Todos pensamentos negativos e emoções causadas pelo sofrimento medo, angustia, desespero, e todos milhares de pensamentos e emoções conflitantes todas projetadas pelo pensamento sua sombra na luz da criação projetada pelo sofrimentos futuros da humanidade fez com que sua sombra ganhasse vida sendo a personificação de conflitos da humanidade ela ganhava cada vez mais poder a cada emoção e desejos negativos vivendo do medo e angustia dos seres do universo.

Se desprendendo da sombra projetada por seu criador ela seguiu seu próprio caminho e sempre se alimentando de guerras desigualdades e frustações enquanto houvesse desespero guerras conflitos e destruições esta entidade existiria e assim se apossaria da mente humana sendo a personificação negativa de suas emoções e frustações.

E assim nascia a senhora da escuridão uma grande sombra projetada sobre a humanidade e por diversos outros povos a sombra de deus e aquela que existiria enquanto os humanoides viventes não parassem de guerrear esta tocou a consciência de milhares de seres e assim sua mente esta projetada para personificar medos desespero e diversas formas de dor e sofrimento.

Aos poucos esta consciência sombria voltava sua atenção para a terra e a sua população onde ela se alimentava da discórdia e seus sentimentos negativos e assim ficando cada vez mais poderosa.

Ela nada mais do que a sombra angustiada se alimentava de pensamentos sombrios e assim nada mais a personificação do medo do desespero e de seus mais profundos pesadelos.

Mas nada era tao simples e assim em meio a milhões de anos de existência surgiu um homem ele era da tribo morcego mas para seus semelhantes não sera mais considerado um homem menos que um humano, já que em meio a isso ele descendia do primeiro morcego o primeiro a livrar o mundo das sombras dos pesadelos capaz de purificar as almas impuras e controlar o a pedra coração.

Mas para traz existia a tribo morcego cujo shaman este era responsável pela purificação das almas escuras livrar o mal do mundo e assim não poderia seguir uma vida normal ora mesmo sendo um homem de corpo escultural de poderes sobrenaturais cujo único objetivo era amar a mulher ao qual provinha seus poderes a rainha da ruina carmesim esta era o corvo que o beneficiava com os poderes e além da aliada do morcego eles eram amantes mais jamais com encontros carnais apenas uma grande sombra de energia.

E assim o corvo concedeu as asas ao morcego e o poder da cura a seu bem estar aquele que controlava o poder da pedra coração capaz de reagir a seus desejos mais íntimos o poder do coração mas esse não poderia ser nada mais do que seu grande poder de purificação e livrar o mundo de seres das trevas e jamais um homem de corpo escultural e beleza fenomenal havia sido visto como algo mais pelos seus semelhantes ate que viu a escuridão como um grande amor.

Seu encontro com a Rainha da escuridão uma sombra bela cujas feições pálidas eram deslumbrantes a ponto de ela não ser mais do que uma mulher e ele de um homem.

Os dois aos poucos começaram a se amar e assim dois seres que não eram reconhecidos como mortais ou homem e mulher encontraram o amor e cada um viu além de suas barreiras o sacerdote com poderes de cura e purificação que foi apenas considerado um paria na sociedade a rainha da escuridão um ser de trevas existente entre a escuridão agora cada um era um amante onde eles por sua vez não mais era trevas apenas amor.

E assim em meio a tudo isso existia a rainha da ruina uma terceira pessoa mas nada impedia de se amarem seus coracoes se uniram e seus amores geraram seus filhos, mas por medo de que um dia sofressem o que passaram selaram seus poderes drenando e assim nasceram crianças comuns mas nada era tao simples assim.

Aos poucos foi demonstrado a instabilidade de suas emoções e relacionamentos mesmo seus filhos terem crescido e encontrado seus próprios caminhos eles sentiam algo diferente e assim a rainha escura com seu ego e seu ciúme e sacerdote com sua infidelidade com relação a rainha da ruina assim tomada de angustia e ciúme e ódio destilou novamente seus poderes sombrios sobre a terra e assim cada um se voltou contra o outro seus filhos foram levados para longe da disputa.

A rainha cada vez mais enlouquecia e assim seus poderes perderam o controle com isso ela se converteu novamente em escuridão onde corrompeu milhares de seres onde estes se tornaram criaturas de pesadelos cujos objetivos eram a destruição onde todos nada mais eram do seres sombrios dominados pelo mal e as terras enegrecidas pela escuridão os monstros saídos de pesadelos onde o mundo perdeu o brilho e seres matavam aqueles que não pudessem ser corrompidos preso em pesadelos eternos e noites eternas onde o sol não brilhava e eram rios e lagos de escuridão e mal absoluto.

E por mil anos de trevas ouve o mundo obscurecido pelo mal onde as trevas reinavam e os animais viviam escondidos e os pesadelos existiam as pessoas sucumbiam a desordem e os humanos fugiam para as cavernas e onde erma pegos pela escuridão e assim milhares de pessoas ou morriam ou erma corrompidas e transformadas em seus próprios pesadelos.

Onde ela usava um espelho para sugar suas almas e controlar seus corpos sem vida e além de um círculo de pedra onde poderiam criar a porta do mundo dos pesadelos.

E uma chave onde esta abria os poderes escuros e os deslocava a seus poderes próprios e assim liberava os poderes das trevas ao falar o cântico transformando em cajado

Uma espada que ao ferir alguém transformava ela em monstros a seus dispor e controle

Então o shaman teve que agir usando o poder do cristal coração ao máximo e pela primeira vez reuniu coragem a enfrentar seu amor que assim reunindo milhares de guerreiro para enfrentar as trevas absolutas ele assim usando seu grande poder purificador trazendo luz e amor esperança e assim enfrentando a rainha das trevas e pela primeira vez se unindo ao corvo o morcego cuja luz abrasadora trazia luz e purificava seus inimigos mas assim materializando um espelhos este a arma da grande senhora escura cujos reflexo eram vistos e assim tragados para dentro deles não poderia ferir a mulher que amava e assim convertendo seus poderes cirando um reino das sombras a parte ele reverteu seus poderes onde aprisionou a rainha a prendendo dentro do mundo das sombras cujo portal ficava no espelho o portal circular foi fechado as espada que livrava o mundo transformando os seres humanos em monstros.

E assim com os poderes da joia coração o sacerdote aprisionou aqueles que não pode purificar e a rainha em uma dimensão própria criada exclusivamente como prisão e assim o mundo se veria livre do seu controle.

E assim ao sugar o corpo e alma da rainha da escuridão como se fosse fumaça em um redemoinho para dentro do espelho levou a caverna onde criou o circulo a espada o espelho e uma chave, selando os poderes as almas e seus corpos no reino dos espelhos das sombras e dos sonhos onde ela poderia desfrutar de seu mundo trancada no reino da escuridão e jamais ser libertada contando que a cada duzentos anos fosse refeito do circulo de contenção reforçando seus poderes..

Mas nem tudo eram flores com todos os seus poderes para transformar os mil anos de trevas em luz trazendo a terra um novo rumo livrando aqueles que foram corrompidos em monstros seus poderes foram se esgotando como ultimo recurso em um mundo destruído eles refez este mundo para o que era antes trazendo todos aqueles que adormeceram a acordar e assim luz do crepúsculo dourado para o mundo um novo amanhecer novamente fez e todos acordaram.

Desta foram ele com seu ultimo suspiro amargurado por ter enfrentado aquela que amava a joia coração entrou em seu coração enegrecido de tristeza uma nova luz onde sua joia gradativamente escurecia de tristeza seus poderes não mais eram fortes para aguentar e assim aquele local onde outrora foi o centro de destruição deveria ser contido onde outrora era o mundo de escuridão onde os seres das trevas não poderiam ser purificados, eles os aprisionou junto com os espelhos no templo subterrâneo usando últimos resquícios de seus poderes a terra engoliu as sombras destruídas todos aqueles que não puderam ser purificados criando cavernas onde o chamaram de abismo do medo onde a rainha seria aprisionadas com seus seguidores seus filhos mesmo foram levados para vilas longínquas onde seriam criados em segurança e ele ao criar o abismo do medo este seria uma barreira tênue entre o reino das sombras e o reino da terra onde os seres das profundezas da escuridão reinariam e assim em meio a prisão das cavernas subterrâneas ele pediu a seus seguidores que o cremasse junto a barreira para reforçar seus poderes e assim não pudesse escavar pelos próximos mil anos em suas cavernas.

E onde moravam os morcegos e seu corpo foi cremado junto com a joia porem em meio a cremação surgiu um corvo iluminado de cor vermelha este seguidos por milhares de morcegos rodeavam o corpo em chamas que por sua vez foi em volto de chamas escurecidas e assim seus corpo se transformou em chamas negras saindo da grande fogueira abrindo um portal onde as chamas se uniram aos morcegos e o corvo formando um imenso morcego de luz escura e desapareceu com um clarão num redemoinho de luz.

E assim não mais viram a luz a joia o shaman o corvo e os morcegos desapareceram como se fossem chamas em um redemoinho ou um vórtice que assim em meio a transformação ele disse como um eco.

- Cuidem para jamais abrirem o portal. – Sem mais nem menos desaparecendo.

E assim por todas as gerações eles escolheram sempre um guardião a joia havia desaparecido juntamente com o corvo e o morcego este doixou livre para mais morcegos e corvos virem para estas cavernas e as ilusões e alucinações para aqueles que entrassem nas cavernas e suas imensas galerias e passagens subterrâneas onde ao longo foi guardado os talismãs e seus portais e barreiras onde por milhares de anos foram guardados o espelho e seus instrumentos que não eram permitidos serem desrespeitados e a rainha desde então era a maior prisioneira do portal.

E assim o tempo mudou as eras passaram e o mundo progrediu como se fossem sombras e redemoinhos e planos astrais e assim tudo veio as formas e o tempo as rainha da ruina carmesim...

Capitulo 03 –

Shadow of the Bat

Noites como essa em uma quietude fantasmagórica e um nevoeiro especo em meio a Gotham City em prédios escuros, tenebroso e adornados com Gárgulas em toda a sua extensão eram diversos tamanhos silencio crepuscular e um uivo de um vendo como se predisse o perigo a as almas assombradas nem todos caminhariam em um tempo como esse como seus inúmeros mendigos espalhados pelas ruelas becos escuros e prostitutas andando com seu charme e assim via se a longe carros percorrendo em alta velocidade para escapar do perigo da noite e assim mostravam seus perigos noturno sombra alongadas que se projetavam nas luzes das lâmpadas como se fossem demônios ou criaturas piores.

E assim em meio aos arranha céus existia apenas uma criatura que se arriscava a sair nestas noites tenebrosas de nevoa especa enquanto seus pingos de chuva ameaçavam cair e uma ventania única a uma enorme massa de trevas e medo.

E assim nos trovoes e relâmpagos que se propagavam por toda a cidade como sinal de tragédia e desespero uma chuva pesada começava a cair e assim em suas altas torres via o maior medo dos criminosos o vigilante Batman que se pendurava pelos arranha-céus com suas cordas mostrando sua silhueta e sombra projetada pelos relâmpagos como se fosse maior e mais assustador com sua capa esvoaçante que aos poucos ficava ainda mais molhada conforme eles se pendurava pelos prédios e sendo atacado por uma chuva torrencial.

E assim ele se dirigia ao que parecia uma fabrica com torres abertas onde saiam fumaças escuras e especa era esta onde o cavaleiro das trevas tinha sido avisado que ocorreria uma venda ilegal de armas.

Incomumente este prédio era usado no desenvolvimento e distribuição de remédios psiquiátricos de sua parte distribuída iria para o Arkham e o resto em comercialização para toda Gotham e também boa parte de vários outros estados americanos.

Era escuro e como todos os prédios de Gotham adornado com gárgulas e parecia uma castelos com varias torres e vidraças de alguma forma ele sabia que a fonte era confiável mas com serias duvidas e em sua mente havia o grande risco de uma armadilha.

Em suas vidraças esfumaçadas ele se projetos e aterrissou de uma lateral próxima onde com isso entrou por uma claraboia e la estavam sentados vários homens estranhamentos quietos e retos com chapéus cobrindo sua cabeça e as luses acesas onde haviam caixas as suas frentes e armas em mesas porem nenhum deles parecia se mexer eram retos e duros a seu ver, andando pelas laterais ele usou as pontes para se aproximar a assim não viu ninguém que parecia se mexer não gostando da situação ele resolveu descer haviam rampas e mais contêineres e tanques contendo medicamentos e assim inadvertidamente a se virar ele não via ninguém e assim usando as pontes e andaimes desceu e o que viu o surpreendeu se aproximando de cada um deles tirando seus chapéus viu que todos estavam mortes verdes e atrofiados.

Antes que pudesse se virar foi surpreendido por tiros de seringa em sua direção e viu que em cada canto saiam diversos homens encapuzados usando respiradores e com armas apontadas em sua direção antes de voltar a se mecher todos começaram a atirar e em sua fuga tentando alcançar a janela em meio a tiros haviam mais deles apenas que lutava como um verdadeiro profissional e vinham em duplas e trios estes tentavam imobilizar e segurar suas pernas e assim em meio a luta ele foi jogado a diante onde vários deles foram em sal direção e seguravam suas pernas e braço enquanto tentava se soltar ele sentiu que varias das armas o atingiu e assim caiu na inconsciência.

Momentos ou varias horas depois ele acordou porem tentando levantar o braço sentindo fadiga e dor em todo o corpo ele percebeu que não se mexia pensando que foi amarrado tentou virar o rosto e não podia seus lábios não se mexiam e assim tardiamente percebeu que não estava amarrado mas paralisado.

Não sabia onde estava nem o que fizeram a ele mas tudo girava ele sentia enjoo dores por todo o corpo mas sua mente estava alerta.

Sentindo um frio incomodo ele também percebeu que poderia esta nu

E assim ouviu passos vindo em sua direção e uma risada conhecida não era histérica apenas de alguém se sentindo superior porem não conseguia distinguir quem e assim os passos eram acompanhados por mais alguém que era rasteiro e macios.

E assim parou acima dele Lex Luthor com um sorriso maligno em seu rosto e olhos verdes este acompanhado de uma pessoa encapuzada esta usava uma mascara que parecia vindo do oriente sendo de cor verde e prateada esta mostrava a forma de um demônio com chifres destes longos dois em cima eram caninos longos que não mostravam qualquer parte da fisionomia do encapuzado usando uma roupa igualmente verde pelo menos ele percebeu que estava no chão e os dois acima e em pe e assim o homem usava uma camisa com capuz e a uma roupa parecida a um samurai símbolos circulares e um corvo em seu centro e assim uma bota prateada e longa com um sobretudo prateado e verde e luvas vermelhas enquanto Luthor usava um terno preto e gravata preta.

- Então senhor Wayne, eu tomei a liberdade de mandar retirar sua roupa e assim o que descobri foi que o famoso Batman era Bruce Wayne. – disse com um sorriso.

Bruce percebeu que não estava em bons lencoes e que estava nas mãos de Luthor tentando abrir seus olhos mais não podendo apenas ficaram abertos na metade.

- Voce já deve ter percebido que não pode perceber que esta paralisado não se meche e tem dificuldades de respirar. – dizia Luthor empurrando com o pe. - Para ficar bem claro aquele prédio pertence a mim e também eu estou desenvolvendo drogas variadas de que a finalidade e para a guerra eu estava procurando alguém para testar e nada mais do que espalhar uma venda de armas e assassinar alguns técnicos com a própria droga que desenvolveram para aumentar o suspense – dizia com ironia. – Este ao meu lado e um mercenário geneticista e farmacêutico ele vai ajudar a testar todas as minhas drogas em você. – Disse chutando a barriga de Bruce e o jogando para longe.

Uma dor seguida de que algo havia se partido sua respiração era irregular e assim sentiu sendo erguido pelo desconhecido e colocado em uma cama macia porem não mudava nada e nem parava de sentir dor como algo tivesse partido ele estava desconfortável.

- O Senhor Hebi ira me ajudar a tirar todas as informações da empresa Wayne e da Liga da Justiça - Ouviu Luthor dizer eu vou quebrar você. – E assim Luthor pegou seu queixo na mao erguendo seu rosto e mostrando raiva.

- Como um reles humano pode ser comparado a um super ser como ele pode ser comparado a um igual ao kryptoniano, um invasor você não serve nem para limpar meus sapatos, vou dobrar voce vou quebrar e transformar num resquício do que você já foi ninguém vai reconhecer o que você e quando terminarem . – E assim largando seu rosto onde inadvertidamente sua cabeça caiu molemente de volta a cama com um baque surdo.

E assim ele ouviu Luthor andar falando.

- Grave tudo porem eu não quero meu nome envolvido nisso apenas use todas as drogas a seu dispor você pode fazer o que quiser com ele mas tortura e o que quero.

E assim o homem saiu e Bruce ficou a sos com o mascarado, sem poder se mexer.

Aos poucos ele foi ouvindo tilintar de instrumentos metálicos o medo e a angustia de não se mexer o fato que poderia demorar muito ate alguém encontrar isso se alguém perceber sua ausência.

Sentiu o homem acima dele inserir uma agulha em seu braço uma seringa ou um tubo e tudo parecia se encher de dor queimando por dentro fogo escaldando suas veias e inesperadamente ele gritou a plenos pulmões enquanto o seu captor o colocava de lado percebendo que poderia gritar e ao virar viu que na mesa existiam tubos e mais tubos seringas e potes de líquidos variados em um armário de vidros e assim viu o homem com uma mesa e retirava o que seria tubos e sondas mangueiras compridas onde ele começou a conectar uma na putras seringas e mais seringas o medo foi crescendo suor escorria de seu rosto e o homem parecia que levava tudo atrás deles onde ele foi sentindo cada agulhas e cateter sendo colocado em seu braço colunas e pernas o homem passava as mãos em seu coluna ao colocar cada uma ele percebeu que o seu captor parecia extrair seu liquido espinhal uma dormência e eletricidade se propagava por sua coluna parecia não sentir mais uma eletricidade percorrendo e assim cada uma das seringas e cateteres foi colocado em sua coluna e deitado na cama não podendo mais gritar porem sentindo dor e angustia.

Cada vez mais entorpecido o homem inseriu um tubo em sua boca descendo pela sua traqueia uma mangueira de oxigênio ele estava sendo entubado e ali próximo uma bomba de oxigênio.

Hebi como foi chamados começou a escrever em seu corpo com um liquido frio ele não sabia a cor mas sabia que eram algumas inscrições e foi percorrendo e marcando seu corpo e assim momentos depois parou.

Tudo começou a ficar enevoado seus olhos não mais enxergavam tudo escuro mesmo estando abertos ele sentiu a cama se mexer aparentemente tinha rodas e foi sendo levado com todos aqueles instrumentos em suas veias percorrendo seu corpo.

Hebi não havia contado a Luthor seus reais motivos e o que iria fazer com o cavaleiro das trevas mais ao longo iria torturar como era o figurino porem sua real motivação e intenções e o que iria fazer ele trabalhava para outra pessoa uma terceira com motivos diferentes.

Na verdade estavam em outro prédio afastado da cidade de Gotham City estava próximo de uma usina nuclear fechada esta tinha como entradas subterrâneas uma complexa fortaleza projetada para fins ocultos estes tinham elevadores eram revestidos de chumbo e titânio além de que era feita para uma ceita camuflada e com inscrições era a perfeita harmonia entre a tecnologia e a magia suas inscrições foram cobertas com tinta seu prédio cujo lado de fora adornados com gárgulas em todas as suas janelas e assim usando o elevador para descer com o Homem morcego ele o levou vários andares a baixo la existiam um tubo transparente que caberiam dois homens onde era conectado a uma imensa parede um tubo de êxtase este era interligado mangueiras de proteínas onde iriam transportar as drogas diretamente nas veias e coluna do seu paciente e assim ao redor e em baixo símbolos em toda a extensão da parede ligados a maquinários onde eram exclusivos a uma tela onde iria monitorar o andamento do processo.

Secretamente desde o momento onde ele foi contratado por Luthor ele modificava as drogas toxinas e medicamentos mudando seu principio ativo onde serviriam para fins diferentes ao especificados.

Indutores de dor neural indutores de coma alucinógenos controladores da mente inibidores e alguns que serviriam a aqueles com a afinidade ao mundo espiritual para abrir e manipular a mente estes eram ativados e auxiliados no transe viajem espiritual limpando o sistema de qualquer outra droga posterior.

Neuro transmissores psionicos indutores neurais de dor e o melhor uma droga espiritual que desligaria a mente do corpo onde esta estaria a induzir a vidência tornaria virtualmente incapaz de voltar sem um antidoto ou ficaria perdido algo que o ligaria ao mundo dos sonhos aos inconsciente coletivo capaz de induzir e criar profetas e videntes e aqueles onde veriam a maior de todas as visões um futuro inimaginável onde se ligariam a milhões de mentes no mundo ausente.

Uma nova droga proteínas para assim ligar a sonhos precógnitos alucinações pesadelos e enviar a mundos e dimensões desligando o corpo e fazendo ver o universo onde o corpo físico não poderia ir.

Ele usaria Wayne como sua ultima cobaia e que poderia ter sua primeira tentativa onde seu experimento com humanos que poderia viver parcialmente assim ele iria usar uma droga onde Wayne poderia falar mas com seu corpo paralisado já que seu corpo não seria necessário.

Viajar pela mente e descobrir os segredos de todos aqueles que pudesse chantagear inclusive Luthor.

E assim uma maquina que induziria a gravidade zero onde conectariam sua coluna a uma maquina de extase de cor verde onde estariam ligadas a magia um experimentos de toda a sua vida ninguém poderia interferir e assim colocando uma camuflagem em todo o prédio uma outra experiência onde criaria uma realidade maior desligada da realidade do lado de fora as inscrições onde também começou a conectar os transmissores com seus cabos na cabeça da sal cobaia pouco depois de ter raspado seu cabelo e assim como manda o figurino injetou nele uma solução de soro da verdade aperfeiçoada e cinco vezes mais forte e assim ele ergueu e no tubo gravitacional que expandia e enchia um liquido transparente de coloração azul pegajosa que era contida no circulo abaixo com inscrições rúnicas unidas a tecnologia de contenção onde impedia o afastamento ou ate mesmo de se espalhar além da barreira imposta pela maquina onde haviam diversos cabos ao longo e eram conectadas a espinha de Bruce sendo erguida pela forca extra da maquina com um zumbindo e vibrando constantemente e acendendo luzes piscandtes onde haviam telas flutuantes e teclas alfa numéricas extensas e estas estavam o que pareciam no ar em um quadro flutuante aos poucos levando cargas de eletrochoques que eram conduzidos pelo liquido pegajoso que começava e revestir e enquan to Bruce não poderia reagir ou ate mesmo evitar.

A dor de um liquido enchendo seus pulmões sentindo como se tivesse afogando a queimação que ao contrario dele não tinha conhecimento de que aquilo iria preencher seus pulmões como um liquido amniótico aos poucos tentando virar o rosto porem era como ele estivesse em uma correnteza onde era erguido e abaixado seu rosto em volta e por vários minutos ele sentiu como se fosse se afogar.

Mesmo assim aos poucos recobrava a fala.

Este parecia o momento perfeito Hebi enviando cada droga intravenosa em suas veias fazendo gritar de dor e entre elas o soro da verdade.

- Se você não falar você sentira dor dizendo a verdade você acabara por não ter escolha a não ser revelar a verdade as minhas perguntas, mas apenas sua mente ira revelar seu corpo estava preso. – disse com um sorriso

E assim se seguiu pelas próximas doze horas, de alguma forma foi ficando cada vez mais difícil a dor em suas veias ossos e corpo foi ficando cada vez mais difícil.

Cada grito e gemido de dor ele era drenado no tudo que aos poucos era preenchido com um liquido viscoso e seus pulmões se enchiam de algum liquido viscoso ele tinha seus bracos e pernas alongados seus olhos vidrados não focavam mais e uma luz azul os preenchiam ele tentava se mexer mas aparentemente choques percorriam seu corpo imobilizando ele engolia mais e mais daquela substancia o fazendo perder a nocao da realidade da presença a sua volta.

Assim ele com uma sonda prendeu seus braços e pernas com segurança com espécies de correntes douradas cujas extensões existiam gravuras.

Ele assim ligou os projetores e todas as drogas se projetaram e foram cada uma inseridas diretamente em sua coluna e veias e assim paralisado ele ficou perdendo a consciência ele sentiu varrido da realidade enquanto o seu captor começou a recitar uma cancao esta era acompanhada de símbolos que acendiam e ligavam em toda a extencao das gravuras e totens a volta do corpo os símbolos rúnicos se moviam a energia luminosas de cores diversas como redemoinhos percorriam o local como chamas incandescentes de cores espiraladas que percorriam seu corpo e assim distorcendo o campo a volta a escuridão se propagava e como que estivesse viva e de seu interior alongando onde sombras se moviam como ondas e pessoas que dançavam a sua volta e como se levitasse o corpo do homem cativo com símbolos mágicos surgindo a sua volta e tudo que fazia parte da ralidade se distorcendo a volta dele seu corpo sendo preenchido por luzes vermelhas como serpentes seus olhos abriram como jamais abertos e de la saiam faíscas e chamas azuladas e um grito abafado de seus lábios que eram ocupados pelas sondas e tubos em volta de seu corpo envolto de chamas que percorriam e assim todas as criaturas das trevas ou os raios que se propagavam formaram um circulo uma barreira oval envolto de seu corpo como se estivessem dançando envolto de uma fogueira.

Mesmo ele estando entubado o homem começou a digitar noi teclado flutuante, e assim surgiam as perguntas que iriam aparecendo como se fossem chamas vermelhas na frente dele e assim através dos cabos que saiam de sua cabeça induzindo a responder.

E assim saindo da direção das perguntas ele se dirigiu a uma caixa de veludo onde havia uma chave de extensão longa e oval com símbolos ovais e assim na parede a esquerda onde eram inscritos os símbolos ele a colocou em seu ponto exato no centro do circulo das runas e assim abrindo o que parecia um grande buraco um redemoinho negro ele foi surpreendido por que pareciam símbolos existentes como cartas do taro e ali ele foi pego por um corvo que foi seguidos por milhares de morcego que o cobriu e assim enquanto tudo poderia dar errado ele começou a ser preenchido como se fosse um morcego vivo de olhos vermelhos de seu interior o local começou a ser tomado por seres escuros criaturas fantasmagóricas que rodeavam e circulação por todas as barreiras e a nova câmara e assim o corvo de olhos vermelhos se dirigiu ate o rapaz preso o homem morcego enquanto o próprio homem que era o cientista agora era um imenso morcego e aos poucos sendo nada mais do que uma sombra negra e escura de olhos vermelhos e assim reassumindo os controles...

Através do circulo ele voltou a sua forma e assim em posição de lótus começou a recitar orações ou cânticos estranhos e assim seus olhos brilharam abertos com chamas enegrecidas completa escuridão onde por sua vez desse redemoinho saiam corvos e morcegos e sombras como se fossem tenaculos e assim circulavam o homem que flutuava cativo e ao longo tudo começava a mudar e assim enquanto tudo flutuava os símbolos brilhavam e as runas a volta do homem entubado estavam a sua volta circulando como se estivessem em uma fogueira.

Enquanto isso em uma parte do mundo espiritual ou o que quer que fosse Batman em sua roupa de morcego acordava em embaixo de uma arvore enegrecida uma ravina com folhas escuras e um lago vermelho onde se viam nada mais do que seres sombras enegrecidas vagando e rostos obscurecidos pelas nuvens como se fossem sombras espíritos percorrendo o rio e o riacho vermlho arvores de frutos brancos de pétalas caídas e feições apavorantes e obscuras ele era assim acordando e levantando num salto ouvindo uma voz a distancia próximo do lago o tempo obscuro como se fosse um enorme e tenebroso mundo sem luz apenas um eterno crepúsculo de um ceu vermelho que mudava como se o sol fosse coberto pela lua.

- Batman. – disse o ser a sua frente de costas a ele seus longos e imensos cabelos se convertiam na escuridão se confundindo como as trevas seus longos cabelos que flutuavam como as nuvens negras e as sombras que se propagavam pela ravina, e seu vestido colado ao corpo que eram abertos de cada lado apenas cobrindo frente e tras de cor vermelha sangue ele sentia sede estava seco e cansado parecia que correu milhares de quilômetros, tentando se levantar ele percebeu horrivelmente que o lago a sua frente era sangue o riacho e a cachoeira eram sangue também o sol que as vezes eram obscurecido era sangue como se lagrimas e estivesse caindo sangue por toda a parte e esqueletos com assombrações perigosas vagando neste local e mais ao longe um milharal seco onde tudo era obscurecido e ceu vermelho de uma noite eterna onde os próprios esqueletos vagavam sem rumo e muitos caiam no lago e afundavam.

- Beba, você tem sede – disse sem se virar.

Ele por sua vez sentia calor escaldante e assim mesmo em sua sede tinha apreensão que lugar era aquele onde estava.

- Como eu vim parar aqui, como você me trouxe. – seus músculos doíam, sua voz era rouca, cambaleava ao encontro da mulher ou o que quer que fosse mas ele caiu a dor sem folego.

- Se você não beber, morrera, primeiro você bebe depois você pergunta.

E assim se arrastando pela grama seca ele foi a poucos metros e assim chegando ate a beira do lado onde ele colocou com suas mãos em concha bebeu o liquido que parecia incrivelmente refrescante e com sabor acobreado e cheio de ferro.

Tamanha era a sede que ficou vários minutos bebendo e assim parecendo que recobrou suas forcas se levantou observando o mundo a sua volta.

Este era uma mundo onde a lua e o sol trocavam de lugar constantemente ele olhou para as arvores enegrecidas suas feições monstruosas e seus galhos retorcidos as sombras que percorriam o local e o grande riacho e cachoeiras que pareciam ser de sangue, mas tudo era muito desconfortante e estranho ele não sabia como chegou la ou onde estava.

- Como eu vim parar aqui? – perguntou Batman. – onde eu estou?

- Voce esta nos rios de sangue, este e uma dimensão a parte onde so se pode chegar com um nível superior de consciência e apenas poucos escapam e assim quando você chegar você deve saber, que este e um mundo de sabedoria. – disse

- Por que eu? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Por que eu quero oferecer algo a você. – disse ao se virar e revelando uma linda mulher cuja aura era vermelha adornando seu corpo preenchendo seu corpo escultural sua pele avermelhada seus olhos claros esverdeados parecendo duas esmeraldas suas longas pernas e seus vestido igualmente vermelho abertos dos lados da cintura longos e imensos cabelos negros se misturando com as sombras da noite as ondas de escuridão como se não fizesse distinção de escuridão sombras alongadas e se confundisse com a escuridão a volta que aparecia e desaparecia e esta mulher era musculosa e alta tao alta quanto o próprio super homem.

- Voce foi capaz de chegar aqui sem ajuda apenas se concentrando e em um transe profundo entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos e de sofrimento de s captar e algo de se admirar. – disse se aproximando andando sinuosamente em sua direção.

- Voce sabe como chegou aqui. – perguntou com um sorriso.

- Eu fui capturado Luthor descobriu quem eu era... – dizia. – Eu morri? – perguntou.

- Voce tem certeza? – disse – Qual a ultima coisa que você se lembra antes de você chegar ate a fabrica? – perguntou.

- A ultima coisa? – perguntou. – Que tipo de pergunta e essa? – quis saber.

- Voce aparece do nada em uma noite chuvosa e simplesmente e pego o que voee fazia antes da chuva? – perguntou.

- Voce não se lembra? – perguntou. – Tente reavivar a memoria Batman o que você fazia antes da chuva. – dizia.

- Eu... fazia... – disse e tentando se concentrar ele fechou os olhos e abriu onde olhou para o rio um reflexo de uma fogueira e um... Sarau... – Eu estava na festa de confraternização onde estava festejando com índios... eles começaram a contar sobre suas lendas e eu bebi algo e fumei... – dizia com total esclarecimento. – Meu deus o que aconteceu. – disse amedrontado.

- Voce teve uma overdose de ervas alucinógenas. – disse ela aparentemente você não acorda a duas semanas você esta na mansão Wayne inconsciente. – disse. – Aparentemente as ervas não caíram bem você entupiu seu sistemas. – E foi o melhor momento para nos encontrar.

- O que você quer, por que esta contando isso para mim? – perguntou desconfiado. – O que você ganha com isso. – dizia se afastando.

- Eu ganho muitas coisas uma conhecendo você outras você foi capaz de chegar ate aqui e eu vou te dizer pra uma primeira vez e impressionante. - Dizia

- Você sabia que aquelas ervas eram usadas na transição espiritual na peregrinação ao mundo espiritual dos jovens índios. – dizia alegremente.

- Eu não estou para brincadeiras, como eu saio daqui. – disse

- Voce somente saira quando eu permitir e agora eu quero tratar de negócios com você. – dizia se movendo como uma sombra ficando na frente dele

- Por que você não oferece algo para alguém que se interesse, tal como o próprio super homem ou Diana. – pergunta.

- Eles não saberiam como usar os dois dependem muito de suas próprias forcas e não tem ideia como o mundo pode ser cruel, e você precisa saber o que esta por vir e se preparar. – disse cruzando a distancia onde eles se encontravam e ficando a sua frente.

- O que você quer em troca eu sei que tudo existe um preco. – disse o homem morcego.

- O preço e minha companhia. - e assim antes que concluísse qualquer coisa ela tocou seu rosto com as duas mãos onde abrindo seus olhos dirigindo em sua direção flamejantes olhos azuis como o ceu e vermelhos como sangue se encontraram onde as chamas entraram em contato e liberando uma chuva de sangue ao alto e pego desprevenido pela situação onde os raios preencheram seus olhos e tudo virou um borrão mundos colidiram e conhecimentos de dez mil anos em dez mil futuros todos eles mostrando como se ele tivesse o conhecimento de mundos a fora e ciências a historia de civilizações e o dom de dez mil futuros a frente e dez mil passados, um grito estridente uma aura um relógio e pessoas que nunca viu um dia a mais uma morte e milhares de possíveis possibilidades.

Futuro, presente e passado se chocavam em sua mente onde aos poucos se organizavam e era guardado em sua mente o poder do futuro e do passado de cada ser estava entrando e um ceu estrelado coberto de almas entravam em sua boca como se fossem tentáculos azuis com rosto de caveiras almas enegrecidas joias claras pedras espiraladas.

Como se cada um enrolassem suas garras e tentáculos entrando em seu interior e assim fundindo se a sua alma e assim envolto de sua carne e feroz maquina trituradora com dentes serrilhados fileiras de dentes e mais uma alucinação do que outra coisa uma terra devastada pela escuridão cadáveres com olhos petrificados uma lua enorme cobrindo um sol branco uma terra destruída enegrecida e sem vida, e acima uma grande escuridão uma aura escura como fumaca uma mulher com medonhos dentes brancos pingando sangue cujos monstros saiam de seus cabelos nada mais do que uma sombra mundo fervendo em sangue como riachos e a fera ao alto olhando com monstros a sua volta como cobras e vermes comendo e corroendo a sua volta...

E assim uma luz o sol sendo obscurecido pela lua, corpos mumificados espalhados por uma terra escura e um raio tempestuosos grilos e outros insetos a volta...

Capitulo 04 – Guerras e Tréguas

E assim com um grito ele acordou caindo da cama um dossel enorme enrolado nos cobertores onde tentava se mexer mas os lencoes o prendiam um suor fresco cobria seu corpo sentindo se frio e seus dentes batendo e em meio a sua guerra pessoal com seus lencoes ele ouviu alguém tentando ajudar a se desvencilhar de seus lencoes e assim ele tentava com tudo ate ouve um tapa e uma voz familiar falar.

- Senhor pare de agir como um lunático esta ficando mais preso se acalme. – disse seu fiel mordomo que por sua vez passava a mao em susa tenta e a outra segurando no lugar.

Ate que ao reconhecer sua voz ele parou e olhou para cima dizendo aliviado.

- Alfred... graças a deus. – disse.

Sendo ajudado a se levantar ele teve os lencoes sendo desenrolados e assim seu mordomo perguntou.

- Tem ideia de que dia e hoje senhor. – perguntou com um ar superioridade.

Sentando na cama ele olhou para as cortinas e a sua volta e então uma sombra passou do lado de fora da porta uma sombra familiar de vermelho alguém de seus sonhos com uma piscadela.

- Quem esta na porta Alfred? – perguntou com aparente medo

- Ninguem. – disse o mordomo virando o rosto e voltando de volta passando a mao na testa de seu patrão e falando com exasperação. – Não mude de assunto senhor.

- Não, Alfred. – disse abaixando a cabeça e sentindo um frio repentino assim abracando seu corpo com as mãos.

- Estou desapontado, senhor. – dizia Alfred sentando do lado do homem na cama. – Eu pensei que o senhor iria agir normalmente que não iria precisar de ajuda e que não usaria drogas ilícitas e nem que causaria transtornos. – De repente ele falou. - estamos a três semanas depois da festa da reserva, quarta feira dia 15 de fevereiro. – disse decepcionado.

- Como eu cheguei aqui. – perguntou com olhos fechados tentando conter a tontura.

- Como o senhor sabe eu esperei no carro ate a seis horas da manha com alta paciência ate que me chamaram, era um dos índios da reserva falando que o senhor tinha dormido em meio a ervas de passagens espirituais no meio das historias de seus ancestrais e não acordava mais. – disse Alfred. – pedi que me ajudassem a trazer você ate o carro quando eu avistei você caindo nu em meio a tantas outras aborígenes ao seu redor eram lindas mulheres nativas. – Dizia decepcionado. – porem eu duvido que o senhor se lembre do que fez nas próximas duas horas que ficou após a meia noite.

- Tinha repórteres de plantão no lado de fora da reserva e contatei Lucius para mudar alguns fatos, mas em sua maioria as ervas que o senhor tragou não estavam catalogadas como sendo descobertas ou ilegais. – dizia se levantando.

- Ai Alfred, eu não lembro de nada a não ser uma índia vestida de vermelho sentada ao meu lado. – dizia se levantando e cambaleando.

- Eu duvido que eu va repetir a experiência. – dizia – Eu vou tomar um banho. – disse se levantando.

- Seu café esta na cozinha. – disse o mordomo saindo do quarto abrindo a porta e se retirando deixando aberta.

E assim o homem mais jovem se dirigiu ate o banheiro entrou assim vendo apenas vestido com uma cueca a retirou e jogou no cesto de roupas.

Olhando fixamente em frente ao espelhos inesperadamente viu no reflexo a imagem da mulher de longos cabelos negros e rosto avermelhado e olhos vermelhos sangue e assim ele olhou assustado em direção ao banheiro não vendo ninguém e voltando a olhar novamente não via a mulher parecia nada mais nada menos que uma alucinação mas ao virar o corpo em direção ao chuveiro a mulher encontrava na sua frente usando um longo vestido vermelho abertos dos dois lados alta beirando dois meros e dez e seus olhos vermelhos de pupilas verticais e sua pele avermelhada seu corpo escultural e seu sorriso cheio de dentes pontiagudos um sorriso de lado a lado igual ao coringa cheio de dentes brancos seus longos cabelos negros que cobriam como a escuridão que assolava o ambiente e se misturava com as sombras parecendo como se fosse fumaça recebendo um grito estrangulado do homem precisando se apoiar na pia caindo no chão.

Onde vinha correndo em seu socorro seu leal mordomo que perguntou assustado.

- O que houve senhor? – perguntou seu mordomo que vinha ao ajudar a se levantar ignorando completamente a mulher que assim passou como se fosse invisível e intangível ao atravessar e pegar uma toalha.

- Voce pode contar, e ele vai pensar que foi a sua festa com os índios disse, ou apenas que você enlouqueceu. – disse atravessando o homem de terno como um fantasma e ficando de seu lado fazendo uma expressão seria. – Ou você pode me ignorar enquanto eu vou desfrutar de sua presença. – dizia mostrando dentes enormes e pontiagudos, ela era assombrosa.


	2. Chapter 2

Journey Of The Darkness

Capitulo - 02

Ele olhou fixamente para onde seria o Boxe este eram olhos vidrados e assim paralisado com seus lábios abertos eram realmente preocupantes Alfred ficava abaixado e tentava acompanhar a linha de visão e nada viu então passou a mao na testa de Bruce que inesperadamente recobrou a fala e disse.

- Apenas cai acho que por alguns minutos perdi o equilíbrio eu acho que estou com tontura... – dizia enquanto o mordomo o ajudava a levantar do chão.

- Melhor eu preparar a banheira. – disse e conduzindo Bruce a uma cadeira afastada do local onde poderia descansar.

- Eu espero que o senhor nunca mais repita a experiência Senhor e realmente desgastante ficar caindo de local em local e ainda o senhor corre o risco de ter uma convulsão. – dizia enquanto enchia a banheira.

- Ele tem toda a razão biscoitinho, se você não se precaver pode morrer ou passar a vida inteira tendo pesadelos. – disse ao que parecia uma assombração escura e tenebrosa longos cabelos flutuantes como escuridão e assim ela falou em seguida demonstrando seios fartos ao ficar debruçada em seu ouvido.

- Eu quero que você se prepare para um grande perigo. – sussurrou em seu ouvido um alito de menta refrescante e puro um aroma de flores silvestres em seu pescoço.

Ele fechou os olhos respirou fundo e mentalmente contou ate dez ao abrir os olhos foi presenteado por um sorriso igual ao gato chechire e um mordomo preocupado e com uma expressão temerosa com a mao em seu ombro exatamente onde estava a mulher mostrando a língua enquanto atravessava o peito do mordomo.

- Ai... – dizia e assim ele começou a se levantar andando em direção a banheira cheia de espuma e assim entrou onde o pior dia de sua vida começava e mal sabia ele como poderia piorar.

Enquanto isso na reserva em meio a floresta fechada e muito escura cujos habitantes eram nada mais do que serpentes e repteis criaturas rastejantes e uma grande seleção de animais peçonhentos estavam percorrendo seu interior com lanternas mapas e outros utensílios básicos de trilha e acampamento.

Era uma escursao estavam reunidos os campistas e os monitores eram um seleto grupo miscigenado onde estava adolescentes entre quatorze e dezesseis anos além de alguns adultos e com isso turistas era um dos programas de aprendizagem da Fundacao Wayne que começava a alguns dias nada mais que uma semana.

Estes eram escursoes administradas por um guia da própria reserva contando historias de seus antepassados e os mistérios além de mostrar o folclore local e artefatos históricos de seu povo e os locais sagrados.

Então ele os levava pela trilha e mata fechada o tempo de viver naquela mata foi de grande experiência ajudando a reconhecer cada passagem este era um homem cheio de pinturas vermelhas e pretas uma sunga amarela e azul seu rosto pintado com o símbolo do corvo e acompanhado de outro guia um shaman que era de outra tribo so que do morcego que cotnava a historia das cavernas e suas inúmeras passagens.

- há muito tempo não era diferente este era o tempo quando os animais falavam e assim o corvo ajudou o morcego a voar depois que o curou da doença fantasma ele assim se ajudaram e quando o abutre desceu na terra e espalhou as trevas cada um se uniu novamente e aprisionou na escuridão das cavernas eternas das inúmeras passagens do abismo eterno... – dizia e assim entraram nas cavernas era uma imensa passagem com selos e cordas como se quisessem conter uma fera magica um laco de corda marrom listrado de vermelho e enquanto entravam o guia falou.

- Cuidado há inúmeros animais peçonhentos e cobras porem são todso segos... – Antes de terminar o que dizia foram surpreendidos por uma arrevoada de morcegos fazendo a todos se encolherem e algumas garotas a gritarem cobrindo as cabeças. – Há... sim... morcegos insetívoros também eles não fazem mal a ninguém apenas se assustam facilmente.

E assim eles entraram e fizeram sua averiguação onde eram seguidos pelos turistas estes percorreram as sinuosas passagens e labirintos que eram cobertas de desenhos e símbolos cada qual viram inscrições e selos gravados em seus extensos corredores com folhas linhas imagens esculpidas em pedrae cordas com linhas de cores vermelhas pretas e azul.]e assim ao andarem por corredores cujas aguas brilharam e seus elementos com luzes prateadas fantasmagoreicas.

Eles se depararam a uma imensa estencao de que parecia um salao em pedra uma rocha aberta como uma imensa caverna nos subterrâneos e la onde era separado por cordas cujo chão paredes e tetos eram cobertos com círculos cordas e inscrições estas eram diferentes de tudo que puderma reconhecer ate mesmo os arqueólogos que vinham com os turistas perguntaram.

- O que são essas inscrições e diferente de todos os idiomas indígenas que vi na minha vida inteira. – disse com admiração.

- Como nos havíamos dito os círculos as rochas e os símbolos e a tudo que há aqui são algo feito a milhares de anos por meus ancestrais e la no centro como se fossem linhas eram o circulo onde eles ficaram par aprisionar o abutre estes símbolos foram feitos para a proteção e prisão da rainha sombria e adiante esta o espelho de aprisionamento mais no centro dos sete círculos esite um cajado negro cuja pedra vermelha fica no topo e o livro dourado das memorias onde a magia da senhora sombria era guardada. – nossa tribo proíbe que fiquem no circulo ou penetrem na are a de contenção por que todos nos acreditamos que a linha do reino das sombra s e tênue e podem ficar influenciados pela energia negativa. – dizia com sabedoria

E assim mostrando com o cajado prensado na terra e as inscrições ao redor um espelho de mao do tamanho de um rosto humano escurecido pelo que poderia ser po estava escuro como a caverna e la existia uma chave prensada no livro fechado como se guardassem suas memoria e não deixasse sair era grosso e feito de pele estranhamente tinham medo de que pele era e logo do lado existia uma estatua de um monstro um demônio meio humana meio abutre asas encarquilhadas olhos negros eram empoeirada e assim ao ceu da caverna e logo adiante um lago transparente onde era visto peixes luminosos.

E assim qualquer pessoa veria como sendo um grande achado arqueológico sem precendentes estes seriam de grande contribuição a sociedade.

A única coisa que impedia de levar era a grande concentração de pessoas e o fato que não era permitido levar nada além do que as empresas Wayne se tornaram donas automaticamente de todo o território tombado.

E assim cinco pessoas não deram ouvido as inúmeras advertências em meio a planos de furto desses objetos e assim todos voltaram com os outros turistas e os guias.

- Voces pensão o mesmo. – perguntou um homem pálido e alto de roupas campistas.

- Certo. – disse a única mulher do grupo.

- Depois que todos dormirem nos vamos agir.

Desfrutaram de uma imensa secao de historias e lendas indígenas e comeram laguns animais menores na fogueira onde elss passararam o acampamento fingindo dar tempo a que todos estivessem dormindo e secretamente combinaram o momento certo.

E assim quando montaram suas barracas eles fingiram na melhor forma dormirem mais do que meia noite e assim em meio a grilos e camundongos eles se esgueiraram com lanternas.

- Como nos vamos entrar e saber o local certo. – perguntou um rapaz de cabelos prateados.

- Eu memorizei como entrar e todas as passagens. – disse a mulher.

- Entao sigam a dama. – disse um rapaz do grupo.

Enquanto percorriam as inúmeras passagens eles ouviram ruídos diversos e sons indizíveis ate que chegaram a área onde estava os artefatos.

- Bah... – disse o homem mais velho. – como eles podem acreditar em aprisionamento ou bruxas eles so falam em animais.

- Que o que Robert são índios estão presos em crenças inúteis. – dizia enquanto eles passavam por baixo da corda que inesperadamente rasgou como se passasse um vento ou uma tesoura.

- Isso E estranho Vera. – disse o outro. – pensei que fosse mais resistente.

E assim cada um se posicionou e falaram cada um pegou um objeto o livro a chave o cajado a pedra e o espelho.

Inesperadamente ao mesmo tempo e assim um vento avassalador e forte percorreu ao mesmo tempo e de alguma forma a forca empregada para retirar cada um foi mais do que pesada para isso presos em eras e milhares de anos e assim ouviram uma risada assustadoramente sombria e maléfica.

Envoltos de uma luz como se depois engolidos pelas trevas seus olhos negros suas feições pálidas cada um envolto de um abismo como se caíssem sem fim ou rumo uma boca com dentes o pegaram engolidos e um sorriso de lábios vermelhos e longos cabelos negros como se os envolvessem.

Tomados por desespero cada um gritou fortemente e assim a sombra em forma de abutre mudando para uma mulher sombria de escuridão profunda e cabelos volumosos disse.

- Tolos, mas totalmente usáveis. - sussurrou

- Nos não queríamos... – diziam.

- Queriam, como queriam... avisos forma feitos para serem obedecidos.

Uma risada maníaca e depois como se mudasse de ideia.

- Eu ainda estou presa, aparentemente cada local sagrado de contenção ainda não se desfez e aquele que me aprisionou não esta mais aqui... – dizis.

- Nos faremos qualquer coisa... pór favor não nos mate... – diziam em meioa gritos e desespero.

- Sim... entendo... vocês buscam poder riquezas reconhecimento...

- Eu quero... eu farei qualquer coisa... tentava a mulher.

- Claro qualquer coisa... – dizia pensativa. – Que assim seja.

E assim envolvendo a todos que gritaram não mais eram humanos nem mais donos de suas acoes seus corpos tendo uma nova dona um novo poder uma nova entidade a controlar.

- Agora vocês irão pagar por suas tolices e de agora em diante servirão a mim... – completava

E assim em meio as sombras escuras e tenebrosas assombrações e eles não eram mais humanos nãos eram seres viventes cada um portadores de suas fisionomias e assim Quinteto Sombrio, sacerdotes da rainha sombria seus asseclas e assim cada um como uma única mente portando um objeto eles eram possuídos pela entidade que a próxima coisa a fazer como se envolvidos por sombras transformaram em ruina e desabando como se abrissem uma cratera em abismo profundo e assim saindo pela entrada derretendo tudo a volta onde surpreenderam a todos que estavam adormecidos menos a os dois guias.

Assim começou uma luta era entre os portadores da luz vermelha e dourada contra o quinteto sombrio que não demorou nada serem engolidos pela escuridão formando uma imensa bola de miasma onde destruiu e evaporou tudo ao redor aqueles que não morreram pelas mãos da escuridão foram pegos pela nevoa que os matava destruindo a floresta no processo.

Enquanto isso ele transportava essa escuridão para dentro do espelho da dama da negação como agora conhecida e ninguém tinha mais nada a conhecer e saber de sua existência.

Enquanto isso Bruce com mil desculpas ele conseguiu tirar Alfred de seu pe. Enquanto entrava na caverna.

- Alfred eu me sinto bem, apenas um mal estar temporário. – enquanto averiguava na caverna uma amostra de sangue em seu computador.

- Eu não acho que o senhor esteja bem, se drogar e ficar assim com olhos vidrados e pupilas dilatadas com seu organismo entupido de veneno não e sinônimo de bem.

- Eu não vou falar mais disso, Alfred, eu tenho uma fsta para comparecer. – dizia. Não acho que ficaria uma boa imagem de Bruce QWayne não comparecer a um leilão beneficente de uma socyalite que não se ve a pelo menos dez quinze anos.

- Certo, se o senhor cair duro e ter mais alucinações de mulher bonitas ou gatos falantes eu não vou me responsabilizar. – disse com astucia.

- Que... como... – sendo pego desprevenido no ângulo. – dizia encabulado.

- Eu o peguei senhor, eu sabia o senhor esta tendo alucinações. – disse, esta tendo efeitos de seja la o que colocaram naquelas ervas indígenas. – disse eu so quero que facam mais testes pode ter ocorrido alguma anomalia sistemática o seu cérebro não esta agindo bem. – tentava levar sanidade e racionalidade ao seu patrão teimoso.

- - Eu concordaria com ele, mas eu não sou uma simples alucinação. – disse a mulher de vermelho que sentava em frente ao homem. – Eu quero avisar você que vai haver um roubo naquele museu por volta das dez da noite eles vao tentar roubar as joias e terá uma visita prazerosa.

- Eu não posso ignorar um leilão, não e apenas pelo fato de eu aparecer e também que e um prato cheio para aparecer um super vilao, Alfred.

- Meu Deus, como o senhor e teimoso. – dizia com as mãos na cabeça. – Tudo bem se o senhor vir o elefante rosa voador eu espero que o senhor perceba que não e real..

- Não se preocupe Alfred, vou estar preparado. – disse com seu exame completo e detalhado na tela demonstrando grande concentração de alucinógenos e inibidores de dor e endorfina concentrada em todo o seu corpo mais do que uma droga comum teria se se drogasse durante um ano.

- Isso não e muito bom. – disse sua alucinação com um sorriso de dar inveja ao coringa.

- Não diga. – respondeu e assim se dirigindo para a mansão subindo as escodas em espiral ele entrou em seu quarto onde Alfred havia preparado sua roupa de gala era uma prateada e azul celeste com sapatos veremlho.

- Que bela combinação, e um carnaval, Batman. – disse a dama de vermelho como começou a chamar.

- Eu diria que ele quer se vingar de você. – disse com sagacidade.

E assim ele se preparava onde não via por uma próxima meia hora seu mordomo que o estava evitando.

Enquanto isso em Metropolis

Era um trabalho de inauguração da volta de Clark Kent ao Planeta Diario, tinha sido meses de infernizar bilhetes ligações a qualquer hora, enquanto Lois parecia saber onde e quando ele iria aparecer e isso começava a irritar suas fundações.

Lois Lane era uma mulher que não largava o osso mesmo estando roído ela considerava Clarck um amigo do peito e acima de tudo um homem de futuro ate que em um momento onde ela o encontrou no banheiro masculino de uma lanchonete foi o fundo do poco ate onde ela poderia ir para uma reportagem e uma mateira ate mesmo fazer com que ele voltasse ao Planeta Diario.

E assim ela já havia escolhido a reportagem o local a data se infiltrado em seu apartamento transferido sua bagagem e as passagens o hotel e tirando sarro da cara de Clarck por se fantasiar de Super Homem tirando o ridículo falando que não eram nem um pouco parecidos.

- Nos estamos indo ate Gotham eles estão inaugurando um museu em homenagem a Thomas Wayne vai haver a apresentação de joias e pedras preciosas em nome de uma Socialite Norueguesa que não se via a dezessete anos.

Ele parece investir cada vez mais em Gotham já que eu queria ter ido a festa beneficente da reserva, mas você não quis.

- Por favor Lois... – Implorava o repórter.

Certo e sobre a socialite Victoria Vlahastik era uma garota redonda e feia que fugiu do mundo por não ter padrões belos e guarda na Noruega uma herança de joias desde quinze gerações passadas que não eram vista desde, bem desde que seus bisavos morreram e bem você sabe ela estreara seu corpo recauchutado se e que foi uma bela plástica vamos ver em primeira mao como o patinho feio esta agora depois de quinze anos e como são as joias. – Detalhando tudo.

Bem tenho uma foto do patinho feito aqui. – assim abrindo uma maleta e entregando uma foto.

Esta era uma garota feia rechonchuda lábios finos cabelos cinza espichados baixa gorda e pele amarelada e de dentes salientes e aparelho de armação de fora este era um coelho e orelhas de abano.

Certo Smalville nos precisamos tirar fotos entrevistar todos os ricaços e meter bronca além de fato que Wayne esta empreendendo mundos e fundos vamos ver toda a corja da alta sociedade e ala estará nossa doadora de joias de família nem todas serão vendidas e além de serem emprestadas para a alta sociedade babar e estrear o museu que sera aberto ao publico somente três dias depois de toda a alta sociedade ver e comprar.

- Que maravilha, você so esta me levando para companhia não e mesmo. – perguntou exasperado.

- Não e de todo o mal você e um bom ouvinte e pode tirar ótimas fotos no lugar do Jimmy e além do mais e um camarada que entrevista muito bem. – disse e assim entraram um num taxi amarelo de listras pretas onde eles eram esperados já com a bagagem de Clarck e Lois no porta malas estas não eram novidade. E assim sem qualquer demora ralando alguns dólares a mais ele correu furando filas e mais filas contornando carros e em vinte minutos chegaram ao aeroporto e assim eles estavam descarregando as bagagens.

Seguindo o saguão de embarque onde eles colocaram as bagagens em carrinhos seguindo com passagens em averiguação e esperavam alguns minutos pelo embarque e subiram no avião.

Mais do que algumas horas enquanto Clarck resmungava e Lois assistia um filme de aventura enquanto tentava ver revistas apenas enfurecido a ver a corja da alta sociedade e além de ver seu amigo com muito cacife Bruce Wayne.

E assim varias horas depois o avião aterrissou e eles desceram com uma Lois rindo da cara ee Clarck e dizendo.

- Espero que você não durma com o pijama do super homem. – disse rindo

- Como Diabos Voce encontrou as chaves do apartamento? – disse enfurecido.

- Eu não usei chave nenhuma eu arrombei um truque que aprendi na adolescência e ajuda a entrar em locais desconhecidos e além de pegar pessoas no flagra. – disse seguindo seu caminho. – Vamos Smalville, precisamos pegar uma taxi ate o hotel.

- Ai meu deus onde eu fui me meter onde eu estava com a cabeça quando eu conheci você. – disse com tristeza e com ombros curvados acompanhando sua colega.

E assim sem qualquer palavra apenas seguindo a mulher cruel ele não dizia nada deixando ela falar.

- Temos meia hora para nos trocar e seguir outro taxo ate o museu Thomas Wayne, você deve ser um homem de aco rápido. – riu dizendo.

- Sim, senhora, como uma bala. – e assim no automáticos como se tudo fosse um pesadelo ele seguiu a mulher cruel e que fez sinal a um taxi falou a localização onde ele viajava em sua mente um lugar melhor a ficar e desembarcando momentos depois no Hotel Gotham e assim descarregando as malas onde foram levadas para o local o sangao era espaçoso e assim passando pelo balcão eles fizeram averiguação e assim subiu pelo elevador para o 13 andar e la entrou no inferno do quarto 13 enquanto Lois no quarto 7 e assim em sua velocidade se trocou um terno preto de gravata prateada e sapatos pretos como um boneco escolhido por Lois que queria que ele fosse o que ela quisesse.

Eles se encontraram no saguão momentos depois com ela deslumbrante um longo vestido vermelho abertos do lados e colados nos quadriz e sapatos vermelhos e seu vestido de aucas finas e babados e assim eles como sempre estava um taxi a epera deles.

E assim não muito tempo depois chegaram com seus crachás e entraram no museu e assim apresentando seus crachás e gravadores em mãos.

La como sempre os mais belos diamantes do tamanho de mãos de cores vivas esmeradas e a alegria da festa um anel deslumbrante que não servia para colocar no dedo de cor vermelha e verde brilhante como jamais foi visto ele via em vitrines espalhadas por todo o museu e assim a joia com largura maior que o normal este era coberto com inscrições em ouro e talahdo no mesmo diamante esmeradas e rubis misturando com uma joias que valeria milhões de dólares no processo e que era a alma do ambiente soltando um brilho hipnotizante este que não era mais do que a joia do sultão da arabia das mil a uma noites e assim ele foi surpreendido por Bruce Wayne que vinha em sua direção e assim falou com admiração.

- Esta joia sera minha vai ficar na mansão e um local protegido. – e sussurrando em seu ouvido continuou. – Vai ficar na caverna do lado da moeda gigante.

- So mesmo você Bruce faria isso. – disse com um olhar astuto averiguando se o abutre não parecia por perto o abutre em questão era Lois, mulher horrível essa.

- O que aconteceu Clarck, - pensei que você tinha saído do planeta diário? – disse observando a sua volta.

- sai, mas o monstro sanguinários me obrigou a voltar. – disse com uma carranca. – Ela me persseguia em todos os locais.

- Ela o seguiu em um banheiro de uma boate, arrombou seu apartamento. – disse sua alucinação. – ela tiou sarro dele quando foi fucar sua mala, encontrando a roupa de super homem. – disse ao seu lado com seus olhos vermelhos e longos cabelos ´pretos que flamejava como sombras adornando a sua volta e percorrendo as sombras., esta a sua Lady Red.

- Ela descobriu a minha roupa de super Homem... – dizia Clarck. – graças a deus que ela so tirar sarro de mim falando que não tenho nada em comum.

- O que? – Perguntou assustado. – Ela arrombou seu apartamento. – dizia o pensamento que alucinações poderiam saber algo assim era assustador.

- Sim, ela e um monstro em forma de mulher. – enquanto Clarck se lamuriava ele apenas prestava a atenção a sua alucinação que ficava mais do que um ser sobrenatural do que fruto de sua imaginação.

- Ei, meu amro. – Atraindo sua atenção. – A Socialite gostosa vai entrar, melhor se paresnetar, ela e o máximo. – disse o puxando.

- Ela já vai entrar, Clarck. – disse puxando o homem cuja vida piorava de óculos.

- Espera, como você sabe. – perguntou Clarck atordoado.

- Apenas vamos Clarck. – disse o puxando pelo ombro

E assim a visão mais bela e stranha da sua vida uma mulher saisa da limosine com pernas longas corpo escultural cabelos prateados com uma tranca beirando um metro e noventa e cinco com um abdômen liso e vestido branco colado a seu corpo com um tomara que caia.

E assim ele foi o primeiro a sair do tranze se apresentando e tomando suas mãos e assim ele beijou suas mãos dizendo com seu toque sedutor.

- Bem vinda a Gotham Victoria eu estou muto entusiasmado a conhecer você e grato por ter emprestado suas joias e algumas delas serão de grande valia ao leilão queira que acompanhar. – e assim tomando seu braço no dele seguiram para dentro do museu sendo seguidos por fotógrafos e jornalistas.

- Eu nunca esperaria menos de Voce Bruce Wayne. – disse ela com voz sedosa.

- Espero ser de grande ajuda. Disse enquanto entravam o saguão circular.

E assim eles não puderam fazer mais nada além de ceder entrevistas a inúmeros jornalistas que o abordaram logo a seguir, sendo que a dama de vermelho puxou sua atenção dizendo.

- Feliz Fausto ira destruir a entrada em dez minutos melhor você falar alguma desculpa e se preparar, a sua joia tao estimaa vaqi ser roubada além de ter um ajudante inesperado e sedutor. – disse piscando como que quisesse enviar uma mensagem.

E assim em meio as entrevistas ele falou.

- Me desculpe senhores mas tenho outros assuntos urgentes a resolver. – E assim beijando mais uma vez as mãos da socialite ele se desvencilhou dos paparazzi e foi em direção ao fim do corredor procurando comum olhar Clarck sem encontrar em direção a saída de emergência onde ele havia feito a esquerda uma saída falsa um armário onde estava uma armadura sua roupa de Batman.

E assim vestindo quando ouviu uma explosão seguida de gritos essa foi tiro e queda.

Em meio a explosão vinham nas direções diferentes vários homens ou pelo menos era o que esperavam feitos de barro escuro e linhas azul percorrendo seu corpo estes com espécies de armas a lasers onde com estes mesmo raios e ondas atordoavam os presentes e assim Felix Fausto usando raios mágicos inesperadamente com um símbolo de uma ave negra de lado com asas e olhos negros ele vinha com tudo atordoando diversos convidados da exposição e assim com um grito sônico ele fez alguns desmaiarem e logo a seguir os homens de pedra era destruídos com socos de um Super Homem que aparecia seja la de onde.

Enquanto Feliz ia lancar uma rajada de magia nas costas ele e surpreendido por um chute de Batman surpreendendo ele e o jogando em cima de diversas vitrines e começava a se levantas e a jogar as rajadas mas Batman mais rápido se jogou em direção ao que parecia os seus capangas serem golens e nada mais sendo atingido e feito em pedaços de vários tamanhos enquanto via Super homem lutar com outros golens ele usando um batrangue pulou entre os golens e jogando bombas em suas direções os fazendo em pedaços e com isso ativando uma arma sônica no mesmo instante em que Felix gritava o fazendo cair atordoado.

Mas ele não contava que o homem levantava logo a seguir usando todos a sua volta jogando em sua direção assim usando seus batrangue ele sem querer caiu vários metros logne em cim de uma cúpula de vidro estilhaçando e logo em cima da joia que tanto havia gostado e acima de tudo era pontiaguda o furando no processo ele se levantando com dificuldade e a situação incomoda a pedra brilhava e era incandescente e assim a retirando se suas costas e olhando a frente ele percebeu tardiamente que Fausto lancava uma rajada de energia em sua direção tal como foi apenas um reflexo ele tentou se proteger com a maldita pedra em sua mao na frente e sendo atingida em cheio quebrando e liberando uma energia espiralada e maldita fiava com pedaços presos em todo o seu rosto e assim a luz preenchia seu corpo em vez de ser roubada quebrou logo no seu rosto o ferindo a luz o segou por momentos e assim ele apenas ficou vendo estrelas enquanto tentava se levantar po por todo o lado e o show pirotécnico a seu redor onde se viam luzes vindas do arco íris.

Nem muitos instante depois segando ao próprio Fausto que ficou atordoado ele foi nocauteado por nada menos do que o vingador fantasma que usando uma rajada de cor azul o lancou e um super homem que tinha se livrado de todos os golens e amarrava a um Felix Fausto inconsciente.

- A situação não e boa para você Batman. – disse Vingador Fantasma que se abaixava o puxando usando suas mãos e o levantando atordoado em seu peito.

- Isso e dizer pouco a situação e ruim. – mas antes de terminar Vingador Fantasma usando suas mãos de uma maneira magica ele o livrou dos cacos de vidro que apareceram logo no chão a seus pes porem não diminuía seu mal estar da situação. – Eu ano me sinto bem. – disse Batman quase caindo, mas sendo aparado pelo Vingador Fantasma com seu eteno chapéu e seus olhos brancos.

- Se não se importa eu posso levar você para a caverna. – dizia Vingador Fantasma.

- Eu não sei... – dizia Batman ate que ele foi surpreendido e interrompido por Super Homem.

- Sem problema Vingador Fantasma pode levar você eu prefiro cuidar das coisas aqui do que aturar a Lois. – disse com a carranca e xasperada.

- Certo... – E antes de mais nada os dois desapareceram e assim apareceram na caverna.

Ele sem perceber estava de costas para o vingador Fantasma que abracava sua cintura e descia por suas nadegas inesperadamente ao olhar para o lado ele foi prensado em direção a parede sentiu o pênis do vingador ouvindo um farfalhar de roupa e sentiu nas sua costas o pênsis descoberto do Vingador Fantasma, sua cabeça e seu bracos estavam encostados na parede ele parecia gemer com o contado e a parte inferior de sua amrmadura foi abaixada ele ouvindo um gemido e suas pernas foram abertas o contado com o ar o fez ofegar.

Em meio a nevoa de seu desconforto e a situação que a poucos segundos foi atingido por estilhaços ele voltava a sua consciência e percebeu tardiamente que o Vingador tinha o penetrado com um dedo passando por seu anéis de músculos o fazendo ofegar prensando seu corpo no dele e assim o fazendo gemer com a penetração de dor.

- Vingador... não... eu não quero... – tentava dizer apenas para ser recompensado por mais um dedo passando por seus anéis de músculos e começando um processo de vai e vem por vários e longos minutos.

- Voce quer eu sei que você quer, apenas seinta e aproveite a sensação. – dizia e recompensando com mais um dedo agora três o penetrando e aumentando o desconforto e assim ele sentiu uma eletricidade e um grito abafado sentindo o processo de vai e vem por vários minutos atingindo seu ponto de prazer o fazendo ofegar.

E assim ele sentiu que parava quando começou a gritar sendo substituído por um pênis grosso muito mais grosso que três dedos ele sentia dor desconforto sendo preenchido passando por cada anel de musculo e adentrando seu interior com sentindo uma batida profunda e os testículos batendo na sua bunda e sua respiração engatada com uma dor da primeira penetração.

E assim sem dar tempo a se acostumar ele começou a sair e a entrar um processo lento de vai e vem o fazendo gemer e ofegar com Vingador Fantasma chupando suas orelhas mordendo e descendo por seu pescoço e passando as mãos por sua barriga subindo por seu abdômen massageando sua barrida e subindoa te seu peito beliscando e apertando seus mailos onde levantava sua camisa e descendo novamente ate seu quadris indo de encontro com seu pênis o apertando e puxando o prepúcio no processo apertando e massageando no ângulo de acima a baixo e bombeando enquanto outra mão massageava e beliscava seus mamilos e o vingador fantasma beijando e mordendo suas orelhas e respirando em seu ouvido com estocadas lentas e profundas e começando a bater em sua próstata e assim aumentando o ritmo das estocadas e assim ele gemia cada ve mais alto e sem descanso com estocadas cada ves mais rápidas e profundas e seu pênis sendo bombeado no mesmo ritmo ouvindo as batidas de pele contra pele mudando de ângulo o atingindo sem piedade e preocupação e as vezes languido e as vez es rápido em constante movimento e precisao o fazendo gritar sem qualquer pudor assim puxando e empurrando seus quadris em sua direção tentando de tudo se segurar na parede com pernas abertas e seu pênis ereto sendo bombeado pesado e inchado com as mãos em sua extensão apertando com forca e pressionando sua ponta que escorria o fazendo gritar ainda mais alto.

- Voce somente vira quando eu permitir. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- NÃO... POR FAVOR... NÃO... – gemia em agonia e aumentando o ritmo das estocadas o brutalizando em movimentos e precisao constante ataque a sua próstata e o empalando no processo o levantando do chão e assim levando sua pernas e segurando seus pênis sem qualquer delicadeza empinando sua bunda e momentos de agonia e gritos estridentes estocando com ferocidade e brutalidade com constantes batidas em sua próstatas o som de pele contra pele era ouvido e seus gritos em agonia e gemidos de prazer a cada estocada.

Ate que o vingador fantasma veio com um rugido e se derramou em seu interior e assim soltando o pênis que não demorou muito para vir com dois jorros forte em suas mãos.

Mas mesmo assim ele foi colocado no chão deitando em cima da capa com suas pernas erguida ao alto em forma de v este com o homem entre elas deitando em cima e continuando a penetração constante movimento sem se preocupar em descanso ou se acalmar e se recuperar da sesso anterior e assim continuava com as estocada fortes e profundos mudnado o ângulo e o penetrando com exatidão e atingindo com forca a próstata prensando seus corpos um ao outro onde ele levantava seu quadris e no caso do vingador a bunda abaixando com forca a cada nova investida seus quadris eram levantados do chão e batendo sucessivamente em agonia e desespero enquanto o Vingador fantasma o estocava com brutalidade e o cavaleiro das trevas segurava em sua capa com abandono e seus gritos e gemidos ecoavam por toda a caverna assustando milhares de morcegos que voavam para varias direções saindo assustados.

Corpos suados e pegajosos cheiro de sexo impregnado no ar seus gritos sem qualquer vergonha e a batida constante de seus corpos enquanto o vingador chupava e mordia seus mamilos e lambia seu pescoço arrancando sua camisa no processo sem qualquer delicadeza apenas a mascara e as calcas abaixadas ficavam.

Palavras obscenas eram ouvidas suspiros ofegos e falta de ar eles pareciam animais em acasalamento e a seguir enquanto seu pênis sendo pressionado no processo com o dedo indicador pressionando sua ponta que teimava em escorrer o fazendo gritar e implorar em varias estocadas levantando seus quadris e as batidas frenéticas dor misturada a prazer que eram sentidas.

- MAIS... MAIS... POR FAVOR... MAIS... PORRA... – Gritava. – OH DEUS... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - E assim em gemidos e estocadas continuava a secao.

Gritos ouvidos onde graças a deus ele não viu Alfred em um momento ele sentia um rugido e novamente o vingador Fantasma o preenchendo com seu orgasmo avassalador liberando seu pênis e assim cada um gritou vindo em sua barriga e mao e o outro homem dentro dele com jatos fortes onde eles transbordavam pelas laterais e assim cada qual se recuperando com o Vingador Fantasma ainda dentro dele deitado em cima de seu corpo cujo ouro se tivesse olhos além de um branco fantasmagórico observava se recuperar.

E assim vários minutos depois ele olhava para o outro com seus lábios vermelhos e inchados e seus olhos azuis que seu rosto pegajoso e suado e sua expressão envergonhada ele falou.

- Eu não esperava isso. – Disse. – Por que?

- Eu estou reivindicando você, eu quero você e voc não pode negar que o sexo foi bom. – disse ele olhando nas profundezas de seus olhos.

- Voce me estuprou. – repreendeu. – você me forcou. – reclamou.

- Não vi você reclamar e além do mais você gostou ouvi muito bem você pedir por mais. – dizia.

- Certo eu pedi por mais... – dizia. – O que vai acontecer agora? – perguntou.

- Não acho que isso e um relacionamento comum apenas que vamos ter um relacionamento e o nosso sexo e bom. – Dizia. – Alem do que eu sei que sou o primeiro e único que o fodeu. – disse retirando seu pênis de seu interior com um puxão e levando uma expressão dolorida e assim se levantando onde ele puxou o homem morcego que assim puxando sua calcas e abotoando enquanto Batman sentia o sêmen escorrer pela parte interna das suas cochas e descendo por suas pernas ele mesmo sujo resolveu colocar as calcas e procura sua camisa logo a seguir no chão da caverna mancando.

- Nos vemos mais tarde então. – disse o puxando pela cintura e o beijando e adentrando seu lábios percorrendo sua boca com a língua e o soltando.

- Certo mais tarde. – disse atordoado se separando enquanto o Vingador Fantasma desaparecia como areia levada ao vento.

O homem morcego com as mãos em sua bunda subia as escoada de caracol para a mansão enquanto pensava no que se meteu.


End file.
